Sugar
by OresamaFangirl4Life
Summary: What would happen if Wendy actually fell for Danny? How would Mark react? Would Cathy be jealous? Find Out in “Sugar.”
1. Chapter 1

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA

Summary: What would happen if Wendy actually fell for Danny? How would Mark react? Would Cathy be jealous? Find Out in "Sugar."

Sugar

Chapter 1: Fall for You

Wendy's POV

I like can't believe it was I actually falling for that like loser? I mean he was like always there for me but like I can't believe this I mean I was like going out with Mark. So I like walking to my like locker and like someone came up like behind me and it was like Mark. Like OMG! Like what am I like going to do?

"Like Mark?" I like asked

"Yes Wendy?" he like said

"Like I wanna break up with like you." I like said

"Why Wendy I've always been so good to you I mean like I buy you everything" he like said

"I know Mark its just like I don't like you anymore I like someone like else." I like said

"Well who do you like?" he like said

"I like Danny!" I like said

"What!" "You like that loser?" he like said

Mark's POV

Danny is so going to pay for this. I can't believe he would steal Wendy right from under me. So I sent Roy and Ralph to bring him to me.

"Mark what it is?" he said

"Danny I can't believe you wouldn't do something so harsh!" I said angrily

"What did I do?" he said

"Oh don't play dumb with me." "You know what you did!" I said still angry

"Jeez Mark I seriously don't know." he said annoyed

"You stole Wendy from me you jerk I'm going to make you wish you never liked her!" I said very angrily

"You mean Wendy likes me?" he said

"Yea that's right." I said annoyed

Danny's POV

I can't believe this Wendy actually likes me! I have to go talk to her! Score one for the Danny! So I ran as fast as I could down the hall to see Wendy next to her locker.

"H...Hi W...W...endy!" I said hoping that she actually liked me

"Like Hi Danny!" she said

"So Wendy I was wondering if you uh would like to uh go out with me?" I said very cool like if I may add

"Sure Danny!" "We can like go to the movies on like Friday." she said

"Really?!" I said shocked

"Like of course Danny!" "Like pick me up at 7:00 ok?" she said

"Ok Wendy!" I said (I told Chris she would go on a date with "the Danny" eventually but he didn't believe me.)

"Like Bye Danny!" she said

"Bye Wendy!" I said really happy

Cathy's POV

Was I just hearing what I think I was hearing? I know I was eavesdropping but seriously I needed to know. I can't believe Danny asked that conceded snob on a date and she actually said yes. But maybe this was for the sake of gossip knowing her type it probably was. But then again Danny really liked her and I'd hate to crush him like that. I mean I did really like him after all but it was never going to happen between us. Sam was the only one who knew I liked him. But wasn't it obvious? I mean I dropped hints. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks and I just ran to the bathroom.

Sam's POV

Poor Cathy I felt so bad for her when "the Danny" did something so stupid. So I ran after her into the bathroom.

"Cathy?" "I know your in here." I said looking under the stalls in the bathroom

"Leave me alone Sam!" "I don't want to talk right now!" she said crying her eyes out

"Come on Cathy I'm your best friend." "You can talk to me about anything remember?" I said sympathy

"Fine." she said coming out of the stall with tears staining her cheeks

"Look Cath I know this is a Danny problem so why don't we talk about it." I said

"Ok, I'll admit that I am jealous of Wendy." "That's why I freaked out when he asked her out and she said yes." she said as she wiped her face

"Why don't you just tell him you like him then maybe I'll realize how much of an idiot he was and realize that he does have feelings for you believe me I know he does." I said

"Maybe your right Sam." she said

"Believe me I know I am." I said with a smile

"Thanks Sam!" she said hugging me

"Don't mention it." I said

"Now about you and Chris..." she said

"Cathy don't change the subject!" I said

"Fine but we have to talk about this sooner or later." she said winking

Meanwhile back at Mark's house…

Mark's POV

I can't believe Danny! I have to get back at him for what he did to me. Let a minute if I blackmail him then he'll breakup with Wendy. I'll ask Roy and Ralph to get some dirt on him for me. Because of course I could never to that myself. I mean I could get a paper cut.

"Roy!" "Ralph!" "Go dig up some dirt on Danny!" I said

"Uhh Mark?" "Where do you dig up dirt on a person?" Roy asked stupidly

"Yea where?" Ralph added even more stupidly

"Go try school!" "Anywhere!" "Just go get dirt on him!" I said bossy like

"Ok Mark!" they said as they walked out

Those two were such idiots but they were useful when it came to plotting against Danny.

Watch out Danny! You're in for a big wake up call!

Mark evil much? Lol it took me forever to write this chapter for some unknown reason XD as always plz R&R

- (Luvs Ya)-

-Lizzie


	2. Warning Danny

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA

Summary: What would happen if Wendy actually fell for Danny? How would Mark react? Would Cathy be jealous? Find Out in "Sugar."

Sugar

Chapter 2: Warning Danny

Wendy's POV

I still can't believe I fell for that loser. Mark was like really mad when I told him. He'll probably like get back at Danny and wait… I have to warn Danny.

So like the next day I like ran up to Danny and told him.

"Like Danny can I talk to you for like a second?" I asked sweetly

"Sure Wendy." He like said

"So like Mark is going to like do something to like get you back okay so like be careful." I liked said and kissed him like on the cheek

"Ok Wendy I'll definitely be careful." He like said and I like smiled and walked off to see what like Mark was doing

"Like hey Mark." I said as I like walked up to him

"Oh hi Wendy." He said like meanly

"So like Mark what are you like doing?" I liked asked

"Why should I tell you?" He asked like annoyed

"Well because I really want to like know." He said flirty with like puppy dog eyes

"Ok fine I'll tell you." He said like giving up

"Thanks." He like said

"I'm planning to get back at Danny for stealing you from me." He like said

"But Danny didn't like steal me I like chose him like Mark." I like said like getting mad

"Well whatever Wendy I'm still getting back at him." He like said

Like ugh I like have to save Danny.

So do you like it? I'm updating all my stories today so yay. Anyways as always please R&R and…

-^Luvs Ya^-

-Lizzie


End file.
